Spy-Guy
Spy Guy is an episode of The New Woody Woodpecker Show. Synopsis Buzz Buzzard chases after Woody, who is carrying a briefcase loaned to him by a spy. And Woody goes on a cruise while guarding that case with his life. Trivia * This episode clearly shows that Woody and Winnie could be more than just "best friends" as this show depicts them as. Goofs * When Winnie reveals the real briefcase, her neck isn't colored in if you look carefully at this shot. Gallery Spy Guy 001.png Spy Guy 002.png Spy Guy 003.png Spy Guy 004.png|Buzz Buzzard chasing after the spy Spy Guy 005.png Spy Guy 006.png Spy Guy 007.png Spy Guy 008.png Spy Guy 009.png Spy Guy 010.png|"Must be my imagination." Spy Guy 011.png Spy Guy 012.png Spy Guy 013.png|Woody hears a crash Spy Guy 014.png|"Now I heard something for sure that time!" Spy Guy 015.png|"Now where did that spy guy go?" Spy Guy 016.png|The spy guy appears Spy Guy 017.png|"A free cruise?" Spy Guy 018.png|"Hey, what's the catch?" Spy Guy 019.png Spy Guy 020.png|Woody with a box full of underwear Spy Guy 021.png|Woody gets handcuffed to the case Spy Guy 022.png Spy Guy 023.png Spy Guy 024.png Spy Guy 025.png Spy Guy 026.png Spy Guy 027.png Spy Guy 028.png Spy Guy 029.png Spy Guy 030.png Spy Guy 031.png Spy Guy 032.png Spy Guy 033.png|Buzz Buzzard’s evil laugh Spy Guy 034.png|Buzz Buzzard tries to cut the chain Spy Guy 035.png|Too late, the boat horn started honking. Spy Guy 036.png Spy Guy 037.png|Wrong chain, Buzz. Spy Guy 038.png|Attacked by a dog Spy Guy 039.png Spy Guy 040.png Spy Guy 041.png Spy Guy 042.png|Buzz Buzzard with a magnet Spy Guy 043.png Spy Guy 044.png|Buzz Buzzard magnetizes an exercise bike Spy Guy 045.png Spy Guy 046.png|Buzz Buzzard biking back to the boat. Spy Guy 047.png|A shark swims under Buzz and eats the exercise bike Spy Guy 048.png|Shark food! Spy Guy 049.png Spy Guy 050.png Spy Guy 051.png Spy Guy 052.png Spy Guy 053.png Spy Guy 054.png Spy Guy 055.png Spy Guy 056.png Spy Guy 057.png Spy Guy 058.png Spy Guy 059.png Spy Guy 060.png Spy Guy 061.png Spy Guy 062.png|Shark food again! Spy Guy 063.png Spy Guy 064.png|Scuba Buzzard Spy Guy 065.png Spy Guy 066.png Spy Guy 067.png Spy Guy 068.png|Buzz Buzzard getting flushed Spy Guy 069.png|Winnie appears Spy Guy 070.png|Woody sees Winnie Spy Guy 071.png Spy Guy 072.png Spy Guy 073.png Spy Guy 074.png Spy Guy 075.png|Buzz Buzzard in drag Spy Guy 076.png|Woody sees Winnie through a porthole Spy Guy 077.png Spy Guy 078.png Spy Guy 079.png Spy Guy 080.png Spy Guy 081.png|Winnie alerting Woody Spy Guy 082.png|“Wait a minute. (Rips Buzz’s wig off) You’re the spy who’s after the case!” Spy Guy 083.png|Buzz Buzzard’s girl costume without the wig Spy Guy 084.png|“(Girly voice) Yeah. (Normal voice) And you ain’t getting away without a dance, sucker! Spy Guy 085.png|Woody can’t get away Spy Guy 086.png Spy Guy 087.png Spy Guy 088.png Spy Guy 089.png Spy Guy 090.png Spy Guy 091.png Spy Guy 092.png Spy Guy 093.png|I heard of tree huggers, but not tree kissers. Spy Guy 094.png Spy Guy 095.png Spy Guy 096.png|Winnie beating up Buzz Buzzard off-screen Spy Guy 097.png|Super Strong Winnie Spy Guy 098.png|Slam Dunk! Spy Guy 099.png Spy Guy 100.png Spy Guy 101.png Spy Guy 102.png|Buzz Buzzard gets away with the case! Spy Guy 103.png Spy Guy 104.png Spy Guy 105.png|...or does he? Spy Guy 106.png|“Y-you mean I was carrying a decoy?” Spy Guy 107.png Spy Guy 108.png Spy Guy 109.png Spy Guy 110.png|It was a bomb! Spy Guy 111.png|Shark food again! For the last time! Spy Guy 112.png Spy Guy 113.png Spy Guy 114.png Spy Guy 115.png|Woody doing his signature laugh Spy Guy 116.png Category:The New Woody Woodpecker Show Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Winnie Woodpecker